


Thruce and SheThruce dont @ me

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Hulk (2003), She-Hulk, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AAAA, Angst, Ba - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mpreg, Please Don't Hate Me, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, new ship, sheThruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Let’s have a babyThor cheating on BruceNow lets add Jane, Jennifer, and Brunnhilde into the mix





	1. Chapter 1

"Of course I still love you… but trusting you is a different question.”  
“I don’t want to live without you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t. Don’t make me prove it.”  
“Don’t ever put your hands on me again.”  
“Why aren’t you wearing your wedding ring?”  
  
  
  
**"Of course I still love you… but trusting you is a different question.” **Bruce says with tears streaming down.  
"Bruce it wasn't what it looked like!" Thor says raising his voice making Bruce flinch.Thor reaches out to try to calm Bruce after noticing what he did.  
**“Don’t ever put your hands on me again!”**Bruce yells making a green vain pop on his neck. He pushes Thor off him and speeds out of his and Thor's apartment.  
He quickly tries to stop the tears from falling but it doesn't work. He stops at the back of an apartment complex and reaches for his phone. He quickly dials the only person he can trust no matter what.  
_"Jennifer Walters on the ph-"_  
_"Jennifer can you please pick me up." Bruce says letting more tears fall down his face._  
"Bruce whats wrong?" Jennifer says a bit panic.  
"He cheated"  
"Oh. I'm on my way just tell me where your at."  
"Behind the apartment complex by where i lived."  
Bruce hangs up and slides down to the ground waiting for his cousin the only one who has always been their for him and only one who truly cares for him.  
__  
  
__4 months later  
  
_"Please tell me this isn't real." Bruce looks down at the stick in his hand. Hoping that to whatever god that is out their that this is for fuck sake not real. The test says positive and Bruce doesn't know what to feel._  
_"Hey Brucie you okay in their?" Jennifer knocks on the door snapping Bruce out of the little void he was in._  
_"Yeah just got a little distracted." Bruce says whipping the tears he didn't realize that where coming down his face._  
_"Is it okay if I come in?" Jennifer speaks slowly, opening the door and goes to hug Bruce seeing how his face is red_  
  
3 days later  
  
"I know Thor has made mistake especially not seeing how amazing you are, but you should tell him Bruce." Brunnhilde says looking sadly at Bruce who is looking down at the number in his phone.  
"He's no longer king so you don't have to worry for that, but I think he has suffered a lot after losing you. We all cried and Thor took it the hardest. I'm not telling you to forgive him or to get back together with him but just tell him so he knows." Brunnhilde says.  
"I know but I just can't see him right now, I still need time." Bruce speaks his voice creaking as more tears start to fall to the floor.  
"Angry girl you Jenn and Jane have helped me so much these pass months and I know ya'll are still helping me but I just can't look at him, I just can't be near him. So I don't really know if I'm going to be able to do this." Bruce speaks letting more tears fall as he thinks of how life could have been if Thor hadn't slept with someone else.  
  
_Bruce's Brains_  
  
Thor's sitting over Bruce and their little bundle of joy that was just born. Bruce starts to make silly faces as the new born starts to laugh and make silly baby noises.   
Thor looks down at his husband and new born child that Bruce brought into this world with out rest.Thor leans down and kisses his husban the one he loves the one he would be with till time do them part.  
  
At lease that is what Bruce thought. But now he's alone with cheating ex as a baby daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds out

The next day Bruce is laying in the guest bedroom that Jennifer Jane and Bruhn let him stay in until he can finally be on his own. He lays is hands on his stomach only to wonder what life with a child. Bruce starts to day dream until he is snapped out by a knock on his door.  
"Hey Bruce." Jane walks in looking like she had just gotten back from chemo therapy.  
"Is it alright if I sit?" Bruce nods and Jane sits at the end of Bruce's bed.  
"I know it's been a hard couple of months and recently couple of hard weeks but I want to talk with you." Jane takes it as a move to talk on since Bruce doesn't say anything.  
"If you want I can talk to Thor and tell him but I'll make sure that he stays away from you. If it's alright with you could I talk with Thor?" Jane talks turning to look at Bruce.  
"That would be nice if you could do so." Bruce says looking up at Jane then back down.  
"It's going to be all right." Jane speaks softly pulling Bruce into a Hug that causes Bruce to just brake down in to a total mess of tears.  
  
_At Thor's_  
  
Thor sits at what use to be his and Bruce's living room with some tea. Jane is sitting across him holding something in her hands.  
"How is he doing?"   
"Not so good but what do you expect."  
"Why are you hear you usually just come for hero business."  
"We really need to talk about something that concerts Bruce." At that Thor looks up and gives his full attention to Jane fearing the worse.  
"Whats wrong?!"  
"Nothing but he can't bring him self to talk to you, well not yet at lease?" Jane pauses thinking of how she should phrase her words."He's been sick and more stressed than before. And now we know why, but we don't want to hope too much because it could go bad."  
"What happen?" Thor starts becoming anxiousness.  
"He's pregnant."  
With those words it makes Thor feel like he just lost more, like he had destroyed his entire world. Thor feels his through tighten and his eyes heavy. Soon he finds him self crying in the arms of his former lover.  
"I fucked up the only good thing i ever had."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce couldn't believe who was in his cousin's living room. His best friend Tony was their. The person he has to mourn for so long.  
  
"What are you doing here tony?" Bruce walks out.  
"Someone asked death for a favorite." tony laughs looking a bit like sheet white.  
"Who made a deal?"  
"Well, the baby daddy."  
"Why would he?"  
"He wants me to talk to you."  
"I don-"  
"Im not telling you to go back to him Im gonna tell you fuck him he left you when you needed him most and now he just wants you back because you have his chile."  
"Do you really think that?"  
"Im sorry bruce but yes."Tony looks sad."I have to leave soon but this is your choice."

**Author's Note:**

> should i do more she thruce is jennifer and jane. Jeniffer, jane, and valkiry ship name is CapTunRye  
if you got better @ me plz.


End file.
